Alternative Avatar!
by Avatar Freak
Summary: Some hilarious lines from avatar mixed up! Ch.11 is now up! Im sorry for not updating for so long! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Avatar, but if I did, that would be cool!  
**------------------------------------------------------------------

**Some Alternative Lines from Season 1 finale**:

Zuko: You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun!

Katara: Oh do you?

Zuko: That's right, peaseant!

**Some Alternative Lines from "The Chase"**

Ty Lee: Is it just me, or was that guy kinda cute?

Mai: You're crazy. If Azula finds out, you'll be dead to the Fire Lord!

Ty Lee: Who gives a god dang care about what Azula thinks! She's whack!

Azula: Is that so? Well allow me to do stuff I've never done before.  
TAP DANCING!(tap dances)

Mai: Okay...

**Some Alternative Lines from "The Waterbending Master"**

Pakku: In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending.

Katara: We traveled across the world to learn from you!

Aang: Yeah! So teach us, old man!

Pakku: Okay, maybe Im a little old, but I can still kick your butt!

Aang: Im not gonna lose to you!

(Frame Changes)

Aang: I cant believe I lost to that old guy!

Katara: I cant believe that Princess Yue likes Sokka!

(Aang glares at Katara)

-  
Hope you liked it! I'll have some more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own avatar, but that would be so cool if i did!**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Some Alternative Lines from "The Swamp"**

Iroh: It's a long, long, way to Ba sing se...

Zuko: Stop it Uncle! Youre making a fool out of us!

Iroh: But Zuko...

Zuko: We need food and water! Not entertainment!

**Some Alternative Lines from "The Winter Solstice Part 2**

Katara: Aww, you must be tired.

Sokka: No. Im ready to kick some firebender behind!

Katara: I was talking to Appa, you idiot.

Sokka: I was talking to Momo, you moron.

**Some Alternative Lines from "The Blind Bandit"**

Teenage boy: Sure! It's on the island of none ya. None ya business!

Katara: Oh boys wait up!

Teenage boy: Youre not gonna fight us, are you?

Katara: Yeah! Here it comes!

Teenage boy: She's weak! Were not gonna lose to a girl!

(Frame Changes)

Teenage boy: I can't believe I lost to a girl.

Other boy: I just can't believe you tried to tickle her!

Teenage boy: Well, it was the only way to go!

Other boy: SIGH

**Some Alternative Lines from "The Deserter"**

Aang: Can you teach me something besides how to breath? I already know how to breath!

Jeong Jeong: Get back up there airhead!

Aang: That's it! I'm not gonna be doing useless stuff from an old guy!

(Frame Changes)

Aang: I can't believe i'm doing useless stuff for an old guy

Sokka: I can't believe your still talking.

Aang: Sokka, shut up!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the 2nd chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own avatar...I know.**  
-  
** Some Alternative Lines from"The Fortunteller"**

Meng: I've sort of been stalking you...

Aang: STALKER!

Meng: No, Aang. I helped you.

Aang: Get away, Stalker!

**Some Alternative Lines from"The Blue Spirit"**

Katara: For the last time lemur, I said WATER! WA-TER!

Momo: Grrrr!

Katara: Get out there lemur! I am not getting the water myself!

(Frame Changes)

Katara: I can't believe I'm getting the water myself!

Sokka: I'm sick!

Katara: Sokka, for the 16th time, WE KNOW!

**Some Alternative Lines from"Avatar Day"**

Aang: How was I supposed to know they wouldn't accept Water Tribe money?

Sokka: Because, if you haven't noticed, were in the Earth Kingdom, moron!

Katara: Go easy on him, Sokka. It's not his fault he turned into a moron.

Aang: But...

Sokka: No buts!

**Some More Alternative Lines from"The Cave of Two Lovers"**

Sokka: Curse!

Chong: Anyone who goes in here gets lost.

Some Girl: And Die.

Chong: Right, and Die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song! And Dieeeeeeeee...

Sokka: That's it! There's no way were going in this cave.

(Frame Changes)

Sokka: I can't believe were going in this cave.

Chong: Dont worry! I'll play a love song!(plays song)

Sokka: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
-  
**Ch. 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine.**  
-  
** Some other Alternative Lines from"The Waterbending Master"**

Aang: Isn't it beautiful?

Sokka: Yeah...she is...

Aang: Smoochie Smoochie! Someones in love!

Sokka: Shut up, Aang!

**Some Alternative Lines from"Zuko Alone"**

Zuko: Hey mom, wanna see how Azula feeds the turtle ducks?(throws a chunck a bread)

Ursa: Zuko? Why did you do that?

Zuko: Oww! Oww wow wow! Stupid turtle duck! Come here!(Water Splashing everywhere)

Ursa: STOP! ZUKO! Youre getting me wet!

Zuko: But I have to hurt the turtle duck!

Ursa: I have something for you!

Zuko: What is it?

Ursa: A tickle fight!

**Some Alternative Lines from"Jet"**

Aang: Jet is gonna blow up the dam!

Katara: Don't worry! I'll use my waterbending powers to stop him!

Aang: You should've believed Sokka, dum nut!

Katara: Not to worry! Sokka's gonna make it in time!

(Frame Changes)

Katara: I can't believe Sokka didn't make it in time.

Aang: Don't EVER try to tickle Jet again! That was creepy!

**Some Alternative Lines from"Imprisoned"**

Stupid Old Man: That's him! That's the earthbender!

Haru: You dum nut! I saved your life, retard!

Stupid Old Man: Im with the Fire Nation, rock boy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For the 5th time, I don't own it!**  
-  
**Some More Alternative Lines from"The Chase"**

Toph: Look here, Sugar Queen! I gave up everything I had to teach Aang earthbending!

Katara: Sugar Queen!

Toph: That's right...dope.

Katara: Look! Just help with camp!

Toph: Can't. Too lazy.

Katara: I'm not setting camp up by myself!

(Frame Changes)

Katara: I can't believe I'm setting camp up myself!

Toph: This is why I'm lazy!

**Some Alternative Lines from"The Avatar Returns"**

Zuko: Come here, Avatar!

Katara: Avatar?

Sokka: Nawww...

Katara: YEAH! (Music Plays)

Zuko: What? This isn't in the script!

Aang: Ummm, Katara?

Katara: Yes?

Aang: You're sort of supossed to start mocking Zuko.

Sokka: Let her dance! I'll take care of Fire Nation over here.

Script Writer: What? NO! CUT! CUT! NO! NO DANCING, NO MOCKING, AND DEFINETLY NO MUSIC!

The Creator: This was IN the script remember?

Script Writer: What? Nawww...oh...Im reading chapter 1! Heh!

**Some Alternative Lines from"The King of Omashu"**

Cabbage Dude: My Cabbages! You...Cabbage hurter! You're gonna pay for that!

Aang: How much? Enough to go on a honeymoon with your cabbages after you marry them?

Cabbage Dude: Take him to the king!

Aang: I'll be watching you!

Cabbage Dude: Whew! Good thing he didn't find out that were REALLY having a wedding!

**Some Alternative Lines from"The Storm"**

Sokka: Food eats people!

Katara: What a dum nut!

(To Zuko)

Iroh: There is a storm coming!

Zuko: No there's not! I'm right all the time!

(Frame Changes)

Zuko: I can't believe I'm not right all the time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, already!**  
-  
**Some Alternative Lines from"The Boy in the Iceberg"**

Zuko: It has to be him!

Iroh: It could just be celestial lights. We've been here before.

Zuko: ARGH! MY AVATAR SENSES! TINGLING!

Iroh: Oh man! Not again!

**Some Alternative Lines from"The Great Divide"**

Aang: I made the whole thing up!

Sokka: You didn't!

Zhang dude: What? He made it up?

Aang: Oh man...

Zhang dude: Back to the feuding!

Whatever the other teams name is leader: I'll get the torches!

**Some Alternative Lines from"The Waterbending Scroll"**

Katara: Yay! I just shoplifted!

Aang: Really? Cuz I got all this junk from those pirates!

Sokka: Like what?

Aang: Like this piece of paper that says I owe 200 gold pieces!

Katara: Oh really? Cuz I owe...uh...201 gold pieces!

**Some Alternative Lines from"The Winter Solstice Part 1"**

Aang: I can't airbend in the spirit world? That just sucks!

Old Guy: He'll be back soon! Now get off my back!

Katara: But...

Old Guy: Get off my back, women!  
------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar.  
**-  
**Some More Alternative Lines from"The Cave of two Lovers"**

Moku: GREAT! Your plans lead us to another dead end! Way to go, loser!

Sokka: At least I'm trying to get us out of here, ding dong!

Chong: Oh great!

Moku: Hey! Just because I'm a little heavy, doesn't mean I'm dum!

Sokka: Put a lid on it, twinkie.

**Some More Alternative Lines from"The Chase"**

Sokka: Oh no! Not those girls from Omashu!

Ty Lee: This is gonna be fun!

Azula: Well this is the scene.

Toph: Oh yeah! It is isn't it?

Aang: Prepare!

Azula: I'm ready! (gets in fighting stance)

Aang: _KICK IT!_ (Violin music from Jimmy Neutron is playing)

(Everyone Starts Tap Dancing) (Violin Music) (Violin Music)

(Violin Music) (Violin Music) (Violin Music) (Violin Music)

(Violin Music) (Violin Music) (Violin Music) (Violin Music)

Zuko: Hey everyone! Can I join in?

Everyone: Sure!

(Violin Music) (Violin Music) (Violin Music) (Violin Music)

(Violin Music) (Violin Music) (Violin Music) (Violin Music)

Aang: Alright! Whew! That was fun!

Sokka: Yeah I agree!

**Some More Alternative Lines from"The Fortunteller"**

Aunt Wu: I can see he is a powerful bender!

(Aang dances)

Katara: I hope it's Zuko!

Aang: Whaa? Huh? Zuko? But? I? Faz.  
-------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Avatar.  
**-  
**Some Alternative Lines from"Bitter Work"**

Aang: Hey Katara, look at this!

Katara: What is it?

Aang: It's a excuse note to get out of Toph's harsh lessons!

Katara: I'm not so sure she's gonna believe this one.

Aang: Go ahead, read it!

Katara: Please excuse Aang from his lesson. He's twisted his liver.  
therefore he cannot read, write,... or bend.

Aang: Pertty good, huh?

Katara: Uhhh no...(Starts laughing)

**Some More Alternative Lines from"Seige of the North Part 2"**

Zhao: Get this white thing off me!

Gaurd#1: Sorry, were starting at that girl!

Zhao: Get this thing off me you ding dongs!

Guard#2: Right! After were done staring at the girl.

**Some More Alternative Lines from"The Chase"**

(In the tank)

Azula: NO! I will never, as in NEVER pin the tail on father!

Ty Lee: Aw, come on! It's fun! Whoops! Got em' in the...

Azula: Whoa! You come with me!

Ty Lee: What for?

(Ty Lee gets thrown out of the tank)

Mai: See ya! HA!

Azula: Since you seem to find it enjoying...

(1 more out the window)

Azula: That takes care of that!

(To Aang's side)

Toph: Look here Sugar Queen! I gave up everything I had to teach Aang earthbending!

Katara: I don't have to listen to you!

(Frame Changes)

Katara: I can't believe I have to listen to you!

Toph: Keep crawlin, Sugar Queen!  
--------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I still don't own Avatar.  
**-  
**Some Alternative Lines from when Zuko finds his mom...**

Zuko: Hi.

Ursa: Hello...do I know you?

Zuko: Yes.

Ursa: You don't look familiar...

Zuko: My name is Zuko. _PRINCE_ Zuko.

Ursa: WHAT!What the heck happened to you!

Zuko: (Whispers Story)

Ursa: That...horrible excuse of a father...and that demon daughter of mine...

Zuko: Why did you leave me?

Ursa: Remember? I protected you.

Zuko: Alright. Let's get Uncle Iroh, and blast Azula AND Ozai!

**Some Alternative Lines from when Azula gets defeated**

Azula: What? This isn't suppossed to happen!

Zuko: Well It just did!

Azula: Oh cheeselogs...

(BOOOOM!)

**Some Alternative Lines from when Aang defeats the Fire Lord**

Aang: There's only one thing to say at this point...

Zuko: What is it?

Aang: OH YEAH! Uh huh! oh yeah!

Toph: Ok...

--------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Im back! The 10th Chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: After all this time, I STILL don't own Avatar!**  
-  
**Some Alternative lines from "The Secret of the Fire Nation"**

Iroh: I believe in 2nd chances.

Zuko: No! I do not want to eat this stuff!

(frame changes)

Zuko: I can't believe that Uncle made me eat this stuff!

**Some Alternative lines from "City of Walls and Secrets"**

Jet: Those guys are firebenders!

Zuko: Is that all you say anymore? God! You get SO annoying!

Smellerbee: Yeah, he's right. You should just give up.

Jet: No! I will not give up!

Zuko: Might as well, your pants just fell down...

Jet: What are you talking about?

Zuko: ROFL!

Jet: Oh cheeselogs...

**Some Alternative lines from "The tale of Katara and Toph"**

That one girl: Nice Makeup...for a clown!

Toph: You're a clown, you snobby spoiled girl!

That other girl: No, your a superclown! HA!

Katara: Girls...shut your face.

That one girl: Whatcha gonna do if we don't?

(Katara waterbends a wave to send them away)

**Some Alternative lines from "The tale of Zuko"**

Jin: I got something for you too...

(kisses Zuko)

Zuko: Yes! Thank god you kissed me!

Jin: Why?

Zuko: Because now I don't have to worry about those fangirls!

Jin: You're mine! Tell those fangirls to go after someone else!

Zuko: You hear that fangirls, Im taken! HA HA!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Avatar.**

-

**Some Alternative lines from"The tale of Sokka"**

Sokka: Ahh...Poetry...

One of those girls: There is someone at the window!

Sokka: Oh snap!(ducks)

One of the other girls: There is no one there!

The girl: There was!

Muscular Guy: Don't act stupid.

**Some more Alternative Lines from"Siege of the North"**

Pakku: Stop those fireballs!

Katara: How?

Pakku: You'll find a way.

Sokka: I got it! I'll use Momo to fly me there! Alright, Momo, Yip Yip!

Katara: That won't work, you idiot!

Sokka: Alright, Katara, Yip Yip!

Katara: No.

Aang: Momo, Yip Yip!

Sokka: You killed it.

**Some more Alternative lines from"The Cave of Two Lovers"**

Zuko: Well?

Song: Hey, mom! Those guys are jacking the ostrich horse!

Song's mom: He'll bring it back...

Song: But...

Song's mom: Now go to bed, and stop staring at that guys butt!

Song: Well!  
-  
**Ch.12 coming soon!**


End file.
